


Urok

by Haszyszymora



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Bigby/Georgie, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Ten tekst nie ma żadnego kanonicznego, fabularnego ani jakiegokolwiek innego sensu prócz mojej przyjemności.





	

Georgie Porgie, pudding and pie

Są takie typy, które muszą kozaczyć, które im bliżej są szczania po nogach ze strachu, tym więcej gadają. Do takich typów należał też Georgie. Trzy czwarte jego gadki można było zapomnieć bez szkody dla śledztwa, więc Bigby zapomniał... oprócz jednej rzeczy.  
– Wiesz co, wpadnij po północy – zaproponował Georgie, niedbale rozwalony na kanapie, taaaki luzacki, taki kumpelski, tak kurewsko zalatujący strachem. – Może tamta? E, nie twój typ. Jak cię znam, pewnie wolisz ostrzejsze, co? Takie do bicia? Uległe czy walczące? Powiedz, a dostaniesz. Za odpowiednią opłatą mogę ci ustawić, co tylko zechcesz.  
Co tylko zechcę, zanotował w myślach Bigby, i popatrzył na Georgiego, odruchowo przeliczając w myślach kasę.  
Nie, nie był pedałem. A gdyby był, to na pewno nie kręciłyby go wężowate cherlaki o manierach klownów, zalatujące trawą i mające więcej dziar niż włosów na głowie. Strach też go nie kręcił – nie całego – nie aż tak, by się połakomił na jakiegoś pieprzonego alfonsa. Bigby dość długo żył w ludzkiej postaci, nauczył się odpuszczać, już dawno nie rzucał w pogoń za cieniem zapachu. Nie potrzebował już patrzeć, jak inni padają przed nim na grzbiety i odsłaniają miękkie. Nie aż tak.  
Tak naprawdę Bigby dobrze wiedział – pamiętał – miał takie same zaskoki... czujności przy Śnieżce, przy Pięknej, właściwie przy każdym baśniowym, który nie używał uroku. Georgie Porgie chodził po tym świecie w tej samej postaci, co w starym. Bez uroku. Bez bez tej cholernej iluzji, która zaciera nawet zapachy i dźwięki, przez którą żyje się jak we mgle i nie czuje nawet ochoty, żeby...  
Miał na rękach dziary, całe rękawy, a wszystkie te wydziarane płomienie, pajęczyny i pędy róż splatały się na skórze jak wątki w opowieści. Skurwysyn BYŁ czystą opowieścią, tą głupią rymowanką – ją też miał zresztą wydziaraną, taka niby wstęga pod obojczykami, "Kissed the girls" – aż słowa powtarzały się same. Georgie Porgie, pudding and pie...  
A kiedy w grę wchodziła czysta opowieść, Bigby'emu naprawdę robiło się wszystko jedno, kto pod nim leży. Byle tylko skomlał.

Kissed the girls and made them cry

Jasne, że nie było mu do końca wszystko jedno. Po coś nosił urok i tę cholerną odznakę. A jeśli nawet jakaś jego część, ukryta tak głęboko, że poza zasięgiem iluzji i alkoholu, no więc jeśli ta część ciągle jeszcze węszyła, to na pewno nie za kimś, kto na to nie zasłużył.  
Georgie Porgie, alfons i stręczyciel, podejrzany w związku z dwoma morderstwami, prywatnie dupek. Za odpowiednią opłatą gotów załatwić, co się tylko chce. Bicie? Proszę bardzo. Chłopcy, dziewczyny, czarni, biali, nawet trolle.  
Śnieżka nigdy się nie dowie, zresztą czy musi? Kasa i tak była Crane'a (status: poszukiwany, w kartotece defraudacja, morderstwo i stalking), a więc w tej chwili niczyja. Można ją spuścić w kiblu, można wydać na dziwki, ten lokal nazywał się "Pudding and Pie", światło było różowe jak świeże mięso, muzyka rozkołysana jak biodra tamtych dziewczyn. Alfons siedział gdzieś na pięterku "z przyjaciółmi" – już na ulicy zalatywało trawą, już na schodach szampanem – przyjaciół spłoszyła odznaka, dziewczynom wystarczyło pokazać zęby.  
Georgie został na kanapie, jedna ręka, ta w róże, przerzucona przez oparcie, nogi na stoliku, nerwy drżały lekko jak trącone struny.  
– Co tam, szeryfie? – zagaił. – Przyszedłeś się zabawić?  
Bigby przesunął po nim wzrokiem, od dołu do góry. Potem jeszcze raz, od opuszków palców (P,I, E, po jednej literze na każdy) po ramiona (na górze róże, na dole karty, teraz pasowałby jakiś rym, może "zdarty"?).  
– Mogę dostać u ciebie wszystko, co zechcę? – zapytał, a potem przysunął się nagle, stanął za oparciem kanapy.  
Georgie drgnął, odchylił głowę. Na jednym policzku czarna łza, na drugim dolarówka. Oczy zmrużone. Cwany uśmieszek (w kartotece: chwilowo wypuszczony z braku dowodów).  
– Jasne, szeryfie. Chłopaków też – urwał na chwilę, potem uniósł kieliszek. W różowym świetle szampan wyglądał jak zmieszany z krwią. – Bez urazy, Bigby, po prostu umiem rozpoznać pedała. Ale nie oceniam. Pełna dyskrecja. Twoje pragnienia to nasze pragnienia. Walisz czy bierzesz w dupę? Heh, głupie pytanie. Jasne, że walisz. Mam rację?  
Bigby patrzył, słuchał, wdychał zapach. Nie całkiem to, co ostatnio, Georgie tym razem był pewniejszy siebie, rozluźniony trawką. Ale tatuaże wiły się po staremu, słowa same wskakiwały na miejsce.

When the boys came out to play

– Ile będzie za ciebie?  
Georgie zastygł na chwilę, wykrzywił usta. Nie boi się lania, przypomniał sobie Bigby, w każdym razie nie ode mnie. I nie bardziej niż aresztu czy zniszczenia sprzętu.  
– Chyba się, kurwa, nie zrozumieliśmy – stwierdził zimno Georgie. – Oferowałem ci usługi dziewczyn, jasne? Dziewczyn. No i chłopaków. Nie moje.  
Ale kiedy Bigby wyjął z kieszeni zwitek banknotów i podrzucił w ręku, no jasne, że podążył za nim wzrokiem.  
– Podobno za odpowiednią opłatą możesz załatwić wszystko. No więc zamawiam wszystko. Ile będzie za dupę alfonsa?  
– Pojebało cię?  
– Ile?  
– Wsadź sobie tą kasę, zjebie.  
Bigby nachylił się, klepnął go przyjacielsko w kark. Przytrzymał chwilę (kręgi też tatuowane, czarny kręgosłup znikał pod krawędzią czarnego podkoszulka).  
– Daj spokój, Georgie. Patrzyłem w lustro. Wiem o ekstra usługach dla Crooked Mana.  
Tak naprawdę nie patrzył, słyszał tylko plotkę. Ale to wystarczyło, by Georgie wyprostował się, namyślił, tak właśnie. Nerwy zamącone, włoski podniosły się na karku i przedramionach, aż dziwne, jak w tym różowym półmroku dobrze to było widać.  
– Och, pierdol się – mruknął Georgie. – Pierdol się w dupę tym jebanym lustrem.  
Odpalił szluga, poczęstował Bigby'ego. Potem dmuchnął mu dymem w twarz.  
– No to wiesz. I co?  
Wystarczyło milczeć i patrzeć.  
– Czaję – odpowiedział sobie Georgie. – Pełna dyskrecja, co? No to chodź do pokoju, pogadamy o cenie.  
No to poszli. I zaczęli od razu, oparci o zamknięte drzwi, Georgie złapał go przez spodnie, potem zwolnił, przesunął palcami nad krawędzią paska. Język w cudzych ustach chodził mu nie gorzej niż we własnych. Nawet pod smakiem alkoholu, szluga, krwi wreszcie, nawet pod tym dało się wyczuć jego rymowankę. Pudding i ciasto, oba mdląco słodkie.  
– Ile? – wydyszał Bigby, kiedy zrobili przerwę dla oddechu.  
– Odpowiem ci w starym stylu, co? – zaproponował Georgie. – Widzę, że lubisz stare klimaty, patrzyłeś tylko na laski bez uroku...  
– Ile? – powtórzył Bigby.  
A tamten zaczął ochrypłym, ściszonym głosem, niespiesznie sunąc dłonią w górę:  
– No więc gdybyś zeszedł pod ziemię i wydarł diamenty koboldom...  
Czuć go było adrenaliną, pół na pół, podniecenie i strach. Palce miał ruchliwe, sięgnęły już torsu, odnalazły sutki pod koszulą.  
– Ile?  
– Gdybyś udał się pod wodę i ukradł koronę Królowi Mórz...  
I ocierał się, ciągle, fiut o fiuta, aż chciało się, a co tam, aż złapało się go za biodra, tak mało ciała, tak łatwo byłoby sięgnąć pazurami do kości.  
– Ile? – warknął Bigby.  
Znał zasady, znał opowieści. Zawsze musi być zapłata.  
– I gdybyś przeszedł wzdłuż tęczy i odnalazł garniec złota...  
Georgie dotknął jego szyi, potarł kciukiem jabłko Adama. Pocałował. Dotknął językiem. A potem walnął w nie kantem dłoni, poprawił pięścią w żołądek.  
– Nie byłoby cię, kurwa, stać.

Georgie Porgie ran away.


End file.
